Secrets Of The Forest
by talloakthenativereader
Summary: Arain meets a boy a boy named Myde in a deep thicket of the woods. Who was this mysterious boy? And what did he want?
1. Chapter 1

The brunette teen hastily paced through the trees, trying to find any human marks in this void of land. She suddenly heard a branch break. She quietly thought to herself that is was the wildlife, making her it's next victim. She quickly turned around. She was stunned at the sight. It was a boy her age. He seemed normal, except for the X scar in between his eyes. She said meekly, "How did you get lost out here?". He smirked. "Me?Lost?", he said, "Don't you mean yourself?"  
>"I asked you a question first." the girl replied. "Very well", he sighed. "My name is Myde." "My name is Arain, pleased to meet you." He was silent. "I have to admit", Arain thought to herself, "He is a handsome boy. He had hair that was a rugged dark chocolate brown. He was tall, and vastly muscular. He really didn't look any different from any other boy except for the X shaped scar and his were so unique. His left one was a piercing ocean aquamarine. His right was a deep forest green. She couldn't tear her gase away from them." "Hello?" Myde yelled, seeming annoyed."Huh?" Arain replied being snapped out of her trance. "Now that I've got your attention, you answer me a question." "Fine." She snapped back. " "Why are YOU out here?" Arain rolled her eyes. "My reason of being out here is nothing of your business." Myde laughed. "He sounds so minical when he laughs." She said to herself. "Who to say it's not?" Myde commented with a snide. Arain's jaw dropped. "What are you getting at?" She yelled. "Nothing" ,replied Myde. " I just wanted to know the answer to a simple question. No need to flip out over something so small." Arain was starting to get rage with anger. "What is he getting at?" She noticed Myde had that annoyed look on his face again."What is it now?" She raged. "Just something I just noticed." Myde stated with a staright face. " And what can that be? " Arain said rolling her eyes. Myde gave a small smile. " It's just you are so cute when you get angry." Arain was speechless. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh,What?" Arain said.

"You heard me." Myde said stepping closer.

"Well, why don't you tell me the answer to a question of mine. About getting way out here?" Arain said taking a step back away from Myde.

"Can't we just talk some more? Or will you get angry over that too?" Myde said, sounding like he didn't care either way.

"You know what ,Myde, I think I'm just going to go and find my own way home." Arain said. 'Hey for all I know, I could be mauled by the forest wildlife for all I care then stay with him.' Arain quietly thought to herself.

She turned and walked away. All of a sudden she felt something brush her shoulder. She ignored it. 'Stupid dangling branches, one thing I hate about the outdoors, to many dead trees.' Then she felt a sligt pull on her shoulder. She snapped around, fearing it would be Myde trying to sneak up on her. 'What a creep.' she thoughtas she turned around.

What she saw next left her in complete shock and slight confusion.

Myde was nowhere to be seen.

Yet she still felt something on her shoulder.

She looked to her right and screamed.

[A/N:Oh ho ho cliff hanger. :D Sorry for such a short chapter I had writers block for like weeks. And this is what I made you wait for. *fails*] 


	3. Chapter 3

Arain screamed.

She pushed whatever was on the branch in front of her off it without looking.

"Ow!" Myde yelled. "What was that for?"

"Maybe for, I don't know, scaring me half to death!" Arain yelled, more louder than needed.

"Maybe you should calm and not attack the first thing that scares you." Myde said defensively.

"Sorry", Arain mumbled. "Just a natural instinct."

"Yeah, well whatever you call it, that needs to happen less often." Mayde said brushing himself off.

"Whatever." Arain said weakly. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Don't jump out and scare me like that again."

"Sure." Myde said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Arain said while lightly blushing.

Arain started to walk foward again, but turned around to ask Myde a, what seemed like to her, a very personal question.

"Hey My-"

She stopped.

For he was gone again.

"Are you kidding me?" Arain screamed.

Something rustled in the bushes about 20 yards away. She ignored it.

She felt a brush on her forearm.

She glanced beside herself.

"What are you yelling for?" Myde asked with a quizzically confused look.

"If that's not you over ther," Arain said shakily, pointing at the shrubury, "Then what is it?"

[A/N: Oh ho ho.~ Another cliff hanger. They are so fun to write. It seems the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. X3]


	4. Chapter 4

The shrubs rustled like if it were in a slight breeze.

Arain was starting to get worried. 'What if it actually is a rabid animal this time?' She thought nervously.

The noise grew louder. Arain was pulled from her thoughts as she watched the shrubs shudder with clawing sounds coming from it.

Arain then wrapped her arms around Myde's chest to calm herself. She then felt Myde's arms wrap around her protectively.

The bush stopped shaking.

And out jumped out a...bunny.

Arain exhaled with relive and maybe a little bit of joy.

She romved her arms from Myde, while heavily blushing. Arain said a small prayer of thanks that it was getting night. Maybe then he couldn't see her blush.

Myde still clung on to her.

"You can let go now." Arain said nicely.

No reaction.

"Myde."

"Myde?"

"MYDE!"

"Huh, what?" Myde said, sounding like he just broken in his train of thought.

"Can you please let go of me now?" Arain said bluntly.

"Oh sorry." He let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck, embrassed.

Arain stood there awkwardly whn an idea came to her. "Ya know," She said curiously. "You still never answered my question."

"And what could that be?" Myde stated, sounding like he was thinking about something other than there conversation.

"You never told me why you were out here." Arain said with a smirck on her face.

"Well you never did either."

Her smirck faded.

"Alright then." Arain stated flatly. "We both tell why we are out here, no excuses, no intrupptions."

"Good enough for me."

"Okay, you first."

Myde loooked around, like he was trying to come up with something to say. He opened his mouth but failed at speaking.

He exhaled.

"I came out here because, I was supposed to meet someone. We were supposed to talk about a exchange of somesort, but they never showed."

"Oh." Arain said. 'Maybe I am getting to personal with him. After all we just meet.'

"Whats your excuse?"

Arain looked back.

"Mine is, uh, that I had to, go somewhere important today, at a certain time." Arain said with courage.

"That's a lie and you know it." Myde said, sounding slightly amused.

"Fine. You win. I actually came out here to clear my thoughts. I have been coming to this forest since I was a little girl. It has always helped me when I go out into nature when I needed time alone."

Myde looked around nervously. 'Wait,' Arain thought to herself. 'Did he think he had hurted my feelings.'

Arain exhaled with a sigh. "Well it's about time I get going my parents always freak when I don't come home on time.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"What?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

Myde joined her side as they left for Arain's house.

[A/N: Woah! I didn't actually end with a cliff hanger? And it's a long chapter? Oh my!]  
> <p>


End file.
